To Dance With Faeries
by Aikia
Summary: Faeries are beautiful creatures, but you wouldn't want to mess with one, because behind that beauty, is power that we will never begin to fathom. InuKag MirSan
1. Prologue

A/N: Here goes another story, this time I'll actually update..hopefully.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own the language in this story. (No the language is not Japanese, it's my own made up language..)

**Prologue**

A woman walked into a clearing, her black hair shining, as the sun hit it through the tall trees above. She looked around, holding her basket in one hand, and a blanket in the other. She was going to have a picnic out here, that is, until she saw a body laying in the middle of the clearing.

Gasping, the woman dropped the basket and blanket, and ran over to the fallen person. Bending down, and examining the person, she saw it was just a child. A child with wings. The womans eyes went wide. This was no ordinary child, but a faerie. Despite her teachings to stay away from faeries, she ran back over to the basket and blanket she dropped, and brought them over by the girl.

Laying the blanket down on the ground, the woman picked up the girl and layed her on it. Then she rapped the girl up, and picked the child up. The woman then grabbed the basket, and hurried back to her home.

Once getting there, she set the child down on her bed, and removed the blanket. Then she removed the childs clothes, to wash, and noticed bruises all over her body, plus the girls ripped wings, and a huge tattoo covering most of the girls frontside. Covering the girl back up with the blanket, she went off to wash the girls clothes.

About 10 minutes later there was a loud scream coming from inside the house, and the woman rushed in to see the girl sitting up-right, and clutching the blanket around her.

"It's ok. My name is Mutsumi Higurashi. I found you in the forest unconcious, and brought you here. I'm washing your clothes if you wondered where they went." Mutsumi said softly. "What happened to you?" She asked, curious as to why the girl was badly bruised.

"Menoi no cotsion. Menoi no cotsion! Menoi no cotsion soi bachina!" The girl started crying histarically, and Mutsumi walked over to the girl and rapped her arms around her.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'll let you stay here. But I have to know your name first." Mutsumi had no idea what the faerie had just said, but she knew it probably had to do with what happened to her.

"Kagome." The girl whispered when she finally calmed down.

"Hm?" Mutsumi asked, thinking the girl was saying something else in her language again. The faerie looked at the woman, and pointed to herself.

"Quo no Kagome." She said a bit louder this time. Mutsumi finally got what the girl meant and smiled.

"That's a pretty name, Kagome. But I'm afraid that I'll have to teach you how to speak Menehune so I can understand what you're saying." Mutsumi said, giving the Kagome a smile. Kagome nodded her head and smiled back. Then she pointed to her body and Mutsumi chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll go get you one of my really old dresses, though I'm afraid it might be a tad big." She winked at Kagome then set off through a door in the 3 roomed house.

Mutsumi came back in seconds later with a small dress for Kagome, and handed it to the girl. Kagome immediantly got up dropping the blanket, and changed into the dress. Then something clicked in Mutsumi's head and she ran back into the room, and came back out seconds later with undergarments.

"You might want to put these on too." She said to Kagome, who looked at the underwear strangely.

"Meme?" The girl looked at Mutsumi who looked back at the girl.

"Are you telling me you've never worn undergarments?" Mutsumi asked in the disbelief. Kagome blushed furiously and bowed her head.

"Menoi chikasu requ bachina." Kagome whispered.

"Well I don't know what you just said, but you're going to wear undergarments." Mutsumi said, and handed the girl the underwear. Kagome, who was still blushing, quickly put on the cloth then looked at Mutsumi. "How old are you?" Mutsumi suddenly asked.

"Mechinana." Kagome replied, and giggled at Mutsumi's confusion.

_And so the days went on, turning into years. Kagome eventually learned Menehune, but never forgot her own language. Mutsumi never did learn what happened to Kagome, but still took the girl in as her own child. Kagome's wings eventually healed, as did the bruises she had. The tattoo though, stayed on her, even if it gave the girl bad memories. _

---------------------------------

A/N: Ok well there ya go. The one reviewer I had on Dancing With Faeries, well let's just say that this is an a lot better version of that.


	2. Chapter 1: Eternity

A/N: I really like this story. My other stories were a bit on the awful side..err, they WERE on the awful side. I think this is a big improvement from them. Anyways, you don't want to watch me blab -and probably won't even read this- so one with the story.

Disclaimer: sniffles My god guess what?! I own Inuyasha!!!! umm..err.. ok so maybe I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the faerie language in this story!

**_!!Thank you everybody who reviewed!!_**

**Chapter 1: Eternity**

"Mom, I'll be back in a while!" Kagome said, as she started to leave the house with her empty basket to go gather fruits.

"Ok, but make sure you come right back, or I'll have the whole village come search for you!" Mutsumi called out as her adopted daughter shut the door.

Kagome sighed exasperatedly, and made her way into the forest. She started humming her sparkling wings fluttered slightly, even if Kagome couldn't fly because they had become weak, she still loved her wings.

"Finally." Kagome muttered as she found the fruit patch she always went to. She kneeled down onto the ground, and set down the basket, and started picking the berries.

"Wow girl. You've changed a lot in the last 15 years." A man stated from behind the 17 year-old. Kagome whiped around and stared wide-eyed at the man in front of her.

"Asshole, this time I won't let you get away with what you did to me!" Kagome screamed, and lunged herself at the man in front of her.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a second, you're not who I'm looking for." The man growled as he stepped to the side and watched Kagome fall to the ground. But Kagome just got up whiping the dirt of her face and dress. Then she looked up at the man, and noticed something different. He was to young to be the man she had known so many years ago.

"Sorry about that, you just looked so much like someone I knew." Kagome muttered and picked up her half filled basket and started to walked off.

"Wench." The guy growled out. "Do you really think that you could just try and attack me then get away with it?" The man ground out and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around so she was face to face with him.

"Yes." Kagome scoffed at the silver haired man and tried turning back around.

"Well you are highly wrong, bitch." He said digging his claws slightly into her shoulders.

"You have _no _rights to call me bitch, or even say that I don't have the rights to kill someone who I thought I knew." Kagome tried pushing the man away, but it was obvious that it was no use. "Morte _tesortala_!" Kagome screamed, and continued to struggle against the mans hold. "Kaish baqu ghora mortela no destora te memaqua!" Kagome leaned forward and bit the man nose, hard. Her fangs (A/N: yes this faerie has fangs.) digged into it drawing blood, and the man finally let go of her, pushing her onto the ground.

"You fucking bitch! Why the hell did you do that!" He yelled, holding his nose.

"If you didn't notice you weren't letting go of me!" With that Kagome stomped off back to her village.

---------------------------------------------

"Kagome! You're home!" Her mother gave her a crushing hug, and Kagome coughed a bit to show her that she could barely breathe. Mutsumi immediantly let go of Kagome, and gave her a worried face.

"Are you ok?" Mutsumi asked feeling Kagome's forehead for a fever of some sort.

"Mom, I'm ok. You were crushing me, that's all. And I wasn't gone _that_ long." Kagome's mom sighed at the truth.

"Can't a mother worry anymore these days?" Mutsumi shook her head and walked back towards the table.

"I'm going to go to bed now, ok ma?" Kagome started heading towards her room without even waiting for an answer but Mutsumi stopped her.

"Honey, you have to do something for me." She said quietly and Kagome stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"Come sit down first, then I'll tell you." She said and Kagome sat down across from her mother.

"You have to go find something. There's a letter that's been sent from Naraku's Castle, he says that you have to find Eternity." Mutsumi said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"What's Eternity?" Kagome questioned and looked at her mother with confused eyes.

"Eternity, well Eternity is something you'll have to find..umm it's hard to explain, I guess you could say it's.."

-----------------------------------------

**Must Read:**

A/N: Mwhahahahahhahahahaha! I'm evil! Ok, well I have something for you all to do! Instead of just read!

**Must Read: Ok, well it's kinda like a contest, kinda not. My faerie language isn't that confusing, if you've noticed, Kagome's said the some words more than once. If any of you can guess what one of the words mean, you get the next chapter dedicated to you! Also, the word doesn't have to be in this chapter, it can also be in the prologue. And so on when it gets into further chapters. _But_, you can not guess the meaning of words that have already been guessed correctly. If the person gets it wrong, you may continue to guess it. **

A/N:I hope you guys like the guess-a-word thingy-ma-bob... :P


End file.
